Chapter 33
|rname = Nanmin Chiku |etitle = In the Refugee District |volume = 5 |chapter = 33 |pages = 21 |rdate = November 26, 2017 |previous = Chapter 32 |next = Chapter 34 }} Chapter 33 is titled "The Refugee District." Summary In the shower, Akane asks Reito if he has been snooping around to find out information about the MK Virus outside of the lab. She warns him that he is treading in dangerous territory and it would not be surprising if he was killed. Akane goes on to say that over the past few years, researchers researching the virus disappeared one by one but is unknown why. Reito thinks to himself if Elisa was eliminated this way. Maria says that Akane does not trust the directors but does not believe Akane is right or wrong. Reito questions who Akane is so she reveals that she is the daughter of Kihara, Minister of State in UW's Japan Branch. She then states that she uses her father's surname and her father and mother divorced when she was little. Suddenly, as someone approaches, Akane gets close to Reito and demands him to shush. Rea opens the door and says she is there to arrange the food ration distribution but is curious to know what they are doing. Akane says she is checking on Reito's health but wants to mate with him at the same time but states he went limp after she arrived. Disgusted, Rea leaves as she calls them despicable. Immediately after, Akane tells Reito to be careful of her because she believes Rea poisoned Granny Taniguchi but does not have any proof, claiming it is a woman's intuition. Akane then asks if he is giving his sympathy to the refugee district, so Reito states he is because he heard the people will be happy if he distributed the goods but asks if it was foolish, but Akane believes it is a good opportunity. In Mira's room, Mira is brushing her hair when suddenly Rea appears. Mira wonders why Rea is there but Rea begins to touch Mira as she compliments her beauty and calls her pure. As Rea is beginning to tell her feelings towards Mira, the former secretary is resistant of Rea and says she is not her lover. As Rea leaves the room, she is saddened but says she will make Mira forget about that man soon. The next day in the refugee district, Akane is in a secret hideout as Reito, Maria, and Sui enter. At the moment, it is revealed that Rea is preparing the distribution. Sui is scared because she thinks the hideout is a place where ghosts appear but Reito says it is okay. He then says that having a hideout in the refugee district is clever, and Akane agrees because it will be hard for UW to detect them. Maria states that there you can access the external network that's isolated from UW. Akane then reminds Reito to not trust the directors or Rea, so Reito questions if he should trust her. After a moment, Akane says it is up to him. Sui states they have to leave and Akane says she will leave after them. Sometime later, Reito begins distributing the goods and civilians are excited to see him. One civilian states that the popularity is insane but another is not pleased with the popularity of Reito and UW because she believes there is an ulterior motive by making Reito appease them. She goes on to say that the government officials have a monopoly over the men and goods. The former woman says they should let her mate with Reito after getting that far. The woman latter woman wants to get away from the town but the former is curious where they could go, so the woman reveals she has a friend at the Sea of Japan coast and as told her something. As Reito is speaking with civilians, Maria wonders when it will be over but Rea says it cannot end yet. At the same time, a person in a dark jacket is pointing a sniper rifle at the head of Reito. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akane Ryuzoji *Maria Kuroda *Reito Mizuhara *Kihara (flashback) *Director of Public Welfare (flashback) *Director of Technology (flashback) *Attorney General (flashback) *Director-General (flashback) *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Kihara *Rea Katagiri *Taniguchi (flashback) *Mira Suou *Sui Yamada Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5